brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Riggs
"A good roadie knows that it's his job to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe, help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight, if he's doing his job right, you don't need to know he was there. Once and a while, they might step on stage to fix a problem, to set something right, but then before you realize why he was there, or what he did, he was gone." - Eddie Riggs Eddie Riggs, named after Eddie the Head (the mascot of Iron Maiden), and Derek Riggs (the artist who created him), and voiced by Jack Black, is the protagonist of Brütal Legend. Story !!WARNING!!SPOILERS!! He is the greatest roadie of all time, but unfortunately, he works for the worst band of all time, "Kabbage Boy". Eddie is an old school metalhead who dreams of the days when heavy metal was pure.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/969/969334p1.html While setting up for a concert one day, a friend of his notices one of the band members dancing on a part of the set. Eddie rushes to save him. Part of the set collapses however and kills Eddie. A drop of his blood falls into the mouth of the head on his belt buckle, which turns out to be a magical amulet that causes the awakening of Ormagoden, the Eternal Fire Beast. The Fire Beast kills the band members and teleports Eddie to a mythological world inspired by heavy metal album covers and lyrics. Eddie awakens to find himself inside the Temple of Ormagoden, inhabited by hooded followers of Emperor Doviculus, the king of this new world. In order to escape, Eddie grabs The Separator (a double-bladed broad axe), and defeats three of the followers. He then picks up Clementine (a Flying V guitar) and shocks most of the other followers. Minutes later, Eddie escapes to find Ophelia, a young woman who sought the Separator. The two decide to work together until they find a way out. Suddenly, the two are faced with millions of followers, ready to enter the temple. Eddie notices a mysterious message carved on the walls near them and then used Clementine to decipher the message. It reveals parts for a car, which Eddie takes and puts them together into a hot rod called the "Druid Plow", AKA, The Deuce. He and Ophelia use the Deuce to plow right through the followers. During this, Ophelia explains to Eddie that the world he is in is inhabited by millions of demons, determined to rule the world, but she works with a group of humans who fight the demons in the hope that their world would be peaceful again. They soon arrived at the Feeding Pit, the dwelling place of a large worm-like creature. Eddie fought the creature while Ophelia unlocked the gate. After the fight, Eddie's rash words catch Ophelia's ears and she asks what french kissing was, Eddie was nervous to answer, but before he could tell her, the worm monster attacked Ophelia. Eddie uses a power chord to break the chains that keep the gate open, the gate closes down and injures the creature, and in celebration, Eddie cries out, "DECAPITATION!!!" Believing that he killed it, Eddie proceeds in teaching Ophelia how to "French Kiss", but before he could, the worm monster uses it's last bit of strength to destroy the gate. After the destruction of the gate, Eddie and Ophelia use the Deuce to ride the gate like a ramp, and escape the temple. He and Ophelia soon approach the rebellion hideout, where Eddie meets Lars, the leader of the rebellion, and Lita Halford, a brave warrior and Lars's sister. Eddie soon tells them his story, about how he was summoned from another world by his own belt buckle. Lita, Lars, and Ophelia then explain that the belt buckle was actually steel flesh from Ormagoden himself, the reason Ormagoden brought Eddie to their world was a mystery, whether to destroy or liberate mankind, Lars knows that Eddie isn't an enemy, so he offers Eddie a place in the rebellion, Eddie gladly accepts. The rebellion was still short an army, so Eddie and Lars journey out to find one. The first allies were the Headbangers, a group of strong, thick-headed men who were slaves to Doviculus's second in command, General Lionwhyte. Eddie ventures into the mines and delivers his gift of Heavy Metal to the Headbangers, who were amazed, and inspired by it. Eddie asks them to join the rebellion, however, he discovered that Lionwhyte had followers of his own who loved their hair and looks more than their freedom. Lionwhyte's followers tried to convince the Headbangers that working for their luscious-haired general would pay off, but the Headbangers weren't swayed, they instead join Eddie to free the other Headbangers, and defeat Lionwhyte once and for all. Afterwords, Eddie picks a name for the rebellion, Ironheade, named after the Headbanger's thick skulls. Eddie returned with "an army fit for a king" to the Ironhide hideout, only to see Ophelia mortally injured after freeing the women from Lionwhyte's palace. Concerned by the fate that would ensnare his friend, Lars takes Ophelia to the Kill Master, a talented mystic who uses his guitar skills to heal the wounded, and sick. Eddie and Lita followed Lars to the Kill Master's lair, where Ophelia was being healed, however, the Kill Master's guitar strings were getting old and rusty. The Kill Master needed new guitar strings, strung from spiderweb in the Spiders Nest, Lars offered to go, but Lita stops him, believing that Ophelia shouldn't be healed. While the two siblings argued, Eddie secretly went to the Spiders Nest to gather up some spiderweb from the mother spider. When he was finished, he returned to the Kill Master's lair, and supplied the Master with enough string to restore his friend. Ophelia is healed, but she believes Lars saved her, so she thanked him, leaving an unappreciated Eddie to enlist the help of the Kill Master and his troops, the Thunderhogs. Ophelia had an extra batch of warriors at her side, the Razor Girls. After arming them with the highly flammable husks of the wild Razorfire Boar, Eddie, Ophelia, and the girls return to the Ironhide hideout, where Eddie meets Mangus, a tweeky man with a talent in commanding troops, which would come in handy later on when Lars finds out about an attack on their hideout led by General Lionwhyte. While preparing for battle, Eddie feels a strange pain on his back, Ophelia checks to see what was causing the pain, but there wasn't anything there, so Eddie decides to ignore it, saying he'll feel better after killing more of Lionwhyte's men. After the battle, Eddie and the troops of Ironhide prepare for a sortie, led by Lars, toward Lionwhyte's castle, to finish his fight with the traitor. Before the battle, Eddie felt the pain on his back return. Suddenly, Eddie's skin turned blood red, he sprouted red bat wings, and his eyes burned with a yellow glow that would make the bravest warrior shutter in fear. Eddie Riggs became a demon, but Ophelia stated that it was because of a type of dart, the Demon Dart, used by the Druids to change humans into demons, during Eddie and Ophelia's venture in Ormagoden's Temple, Eddie was injected while attacking the Druids without even knowing. But Eddie wasn't going to submit, he instead decided to use this curse to his advantage, he was positive that the effects would where off and he would be back to normal, so he went forward and led Ironhead to victory. After the fight, Eddie changed back, just as he said he would. Angered by another loss, Lionwhyte fired the Bouncers, thus giving Lars some more backup. As they went further in the castle, Ironhead encountered the ones who helped Ophelia save the women, the Roadies, they helped Ironhead out of the castle's dark cave and into Lionwhyte's lair. During the war, Eddie had a chance to spend some time with Ophelia. Ophelia tells Eddie a little bit about her family, who were actually Tear Drinkers, servants of the Sea of Black Tears. Her parent's history was why some people in Ironhead (especially Lita) didn't trust her, she concluded her story by saying the gate to the Sea of Black Tears was sealed shut by the Titans. Afterwords, Eddie asked if she was in love with Lars, before Ophelia could give a straight answer, Eddie kissed her, showing how much she means to him. Lionwhyte wasn't at all pleased with the intrusion, but with the power of metal by their side, Lars couldn't give a damn. Lars was prepared to lead his friends to a peaceful future, so he and Ironhead faced Lionwhyte and his army and defeated them. After the fight, Eddie gave Ophelia something very special to him, it was a necklace, that once belonged to his mother. Lars was prepared to take the fight to the true enemy, Lionwhyte's puppeteer, Emperor Doviculus, the demon king. No sooner had Ironhead made their plans when out of the darkness arrived Doviculus, who arrived to see the rebellions who defeated Lionwhyte. Eddie watched along with his friends while Doviculus was talking about someone named Succorria, who was supposedly a spy working for him while living among the humans, Lars courageously stood up against Doviculus, who was rather upset by Lars's army, so, after knowing that Lars was the leader, Doviculus mercilessly killed Lars by impaling him with his double edged spear. Eddie, Lita, and Ophelia rushed to Lars, who used his dying breath to tell Eddie to look after his sister, Eddie was prepared to avenge his fallen friend when Doviculus quickly summoned an army of giants called the Bleeding Death to destroy the castle. Eddie and Ophelia escaped just in time, but Lita was waiting for them, claiming that Ophelia was the spy, Eddie was confused, but he wanted to know the truth as well, Ophelia was trying to explain when she accidentally said that she knew about Eddie's parents, this troubling news angered Eddie, so he leaves her stranded, believing her to be the spy, Succorria. Eddie and Lita rendezvous with the rest of Ironhead to morn the passing of their king, Lars. After three months, a new threat appeared - the Drowning Doom. It was an army of humans turned undead by the power of the Sea of Black Tears. The Sea of Black Tears, closed long before, had been re-opened by Doviculus for the purpose of pitting human against human once again. What was worse, Ophelia had become one of them and was now in command of the Drowning Doom. Eddie and Lita decided to continue Ironhead's war against Doviculus by destroying the Sea of Black Tears. However, Eddie's feelings for Ophelia kept him from killing her. Unfortunately, Ophelia had became something she wasn't, an evil shadowed version of herself bent on destroying everyone in Ironhead. Especially Eddie, who as she said had broken her heart by suspecting her of spying on the humans for Doviculus. Of course, love didn't stop Eddie from helping his team. While heading for the Sea of Black Tears, Ironheade joins forces with The Baron, and his crew, the Fire Barrons. Ironhead also enlists the help of Rima, an amazon queen who leads her fellow amazons, the Zaulia, tamers of the enormous, fire breathing Metal Beasts. During his time with the Zaulia, Eddie finds out about his father, the great warrior Riggnarok. Eddie is soon told that his father was sent to the future to fight the Emperor of Demons, who Eddie believed to be Doviculus. Eddie finally had an army large enough to destroy the Drowning Doom but he still couldn't kill Ophelia, who tempted him with secrets of his family, saying that the Emperor already went to the future. Eddie responded saying his father already defeated the Emperor. Ironheade went further inside the Drowning Doom's stronghold until they finally arrived at the Sea of Black Tears. While there, Ophelia appeared before Eddie. He took the opportunity to ask her why she would do this, so Ophelia explained by showing Eddie a vision of her past. Ophelia was lost and heartbroken, so she accepted her parent's fate and jumped into the Black Tears. Instead, Ophelia became possessed by it's darkness. Eddie enters Ophelia's chamber to end the battle. There he learns that Ophelia suspected Eddie as the traitor just as he suspected her. Eddie is prepared to face Ophelia, but when he calls her by what he believes to be her true name, Succorria, she gives him a confused look and tells him again that that isn't her name As it turns out, Ophelia was never the traitor, and the name Succorria belonged to Eddie's mother, as is soon revealed by Doviculus, who appears after Eddie asks who Succorria was. Doviculus also reveals Eddie's mother to be the former Emperess of Demons before him and Succorria was planning to spy on the humans; Diviculus even mentions to Eddie that "The Seperator" ax was Succorria's weapon and that the very T-shirt he wears belonged to her (the name Succorria is actually hidden in the stylized drawing on the front of the shirt). She had planned to exploit the knowledge of the Titans through her own son but as fate would have it, she abandoned her mission and fell in love with Riggnarok, to Doviculus's dismay. After torturing Eddie with the past, Doviculus takes Ophelia's heart, thus killing her. To further torture the roadie, he says that it was all Eddie's fault for turning her into a monster. Then Doviculus summons a giant tower-like monster to finish off the son of Succorria. Using his army, Eddie is able to defeat Doviculus's monster and then he faces Doviculus in the final battle. Doviculus states that Eddie was a demon who was raised improperly by humans. When the demonic overlord asks if there was a word for people like him, Eddie replies "Roadie" and charges the villain. The battle is difficult and straining, but Eddie finally defeats Doviculus by slicing off his head, stomping the ground, and yelling "DECAPITATION!!!" Afterward, Eddie takes Ophelia's heart back. The heart suddenly melts, showing the necklace he gave her. Through this, Eddie finally realizes that the Ophelia he was fighting wasn't the real Ophelia at all, just her heart's grief and anger in the form of darkness. He had to save the real Ophelia inside the Sea of Black Tears. Eddie wastes no time in jumping into the Black Tears. Here he finds Ophelia, sleeping peacefully. He places his father's necklace around her neck again, joyful in the knowledge that he found her. Before he could pull her out, the Black Tears began to pull Eddie deeper into the darkness. All seemed lost... until Ophelia woke up and saved Eddie's life by grabbing on to his stage pass. The two embrace each other and rejoin Ironheade. On the day of celebration, Eddie is ready to leave but before he could, Mangus and the rest of Ironheade said tearful goodbye. Ophelia watches Eddie travel out of the land and as he vanishes, she can't help but cry a single black tear. END OF SPOILERS Role in Multiplayer In multiplayer, Eddie is the leader of the Ironheade faction and can command all of its units. Gallery File:EddieRiggs2.jpg File:EddieRiggs3.jpg File:EddieRiggs4.jpg File:EddieRiggs5.jpg File:EddieRiggs6.jpg File:TheSeparator.jpg File:Eddie-demon.jpg File:EddieRiggsStatue.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Ironheade